Variations on sharing a bed
by sharkinterviewee
Summary: Peraltiago drabbles plus sharing a bed trope
1. Chapter 1

**Trope: sharing one bed**

* * *

"Well, this is certainly... cozy," Jake surmised, which yeah, understatement of the year. His voice was barely above a whisper, with that awkward twinge to it that belied how nervous he was at just- oh, this whole fucking situation.

Jake swore he could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He almost wondered if Amy could hear it. They were certainly close enough for it.

He shifted again, his chest uncomfortably tight. This was not how he expected this evening to be going. Now Amy was so close that he could feel her every breath landing on his cheek, and just this- this proximity, sent sparks shooting down his spine.

Amy rolled her eyes. "If you wanna freeze to death, be my guest."

They were both using the same hushed tone, because it was just against the laws of nature to be having a conversation at a normal volume level in this kind of situation.

Sharing a sleeping bag with someone was much more intimate that Jake ever would have guessed. Sharing one with Amy- yeah, he didn't know if he was gonna survive this.

"Hey, I am _very _grateful to you opening up your emergency sleeping bag to me." Jake snuggled into the warm cocoon he was in for emphasis- or maybe burrowing was the right word for it.

Whatever it was, it was awfully cute, and Amy tried not to think about that fact.

She was very much struggling with keeping those thoughts at bay- the ones that she should _not _be having about her partner, the ones that only seemed to multiply in this disaster scenario that she was secretly enjoying. It was easier to fall back on the teasing jabs and the exasperated but undeniably fond huffs than to use just her willpower to keep from staring at him because- he was just so close, and warm. He'd never been this close before.

Amy always wanted him this close.

Now though, she just had to concentrate on making it through the night. And if she thought that Jake looked unfairly cute all snuggled up like this- well, no one had to know that but her.

* * *

**AN: I took your sharing a bed trope and one upped it into sharing a sleeping bag- same spirit, right?  
****I had Amydancepants-peralta on tumblr for the b99 summer 2019 fic exchange, and here a couple drabbles resulting from the tropes/prompts  
**


	2. Chapter 2

"We're doing this, right?" Amy asked, so close she was practically murmuring the words into his skin.

Jake really wasn't doing too hot. Or he was getting way too hot, one of them.

At first he couldn't believe Amy had an emergency heat insulated sleeping bag packed in her stakeout go bag, but then again, he probably should have expected it.

Calling it a sleeping bag was generous. It was a heat insulated sack that was decidedly snug, but luckily fit the both of them. He was very thankful for her emergency prepper nature when they were gonna be stuck in this shack when it was freaking freezing for a lot longer than they had thought they would be.

That was two hours ago. Climbing into a sleeping bag with his partner while he was freezing his ass off seemed like a much better idea back then. He wasn't thinking about sexual tension at the time, but you can be damn sure that was the only thing on his mind right now. She was. How close Amy was, the warmth emanating from her, the little part to her lips between their whispered conversation, the promise of her skin, how much he wanted to- yeah, this whole sleeping bag thing seemed much more feasible two hours ago.

Jake swallowed. "Do- doing what?"

"This," Amy said, and pressed her lips to his.

Kissing Jake was much, much easier than she ever expected it to be. And just as satisfying- rewarding, if not more so. His response was immediate and oh so soft, moulding against her mouth with a quiet intensity that made her chest flutter.

She lifted her fingers to his face, hesitantly following the curve of his jaw, her touch growing more confident with every passing second, and finally settling on cupping the back of his neck as she kissed him.

Amy hummed, teeth gently snagging on his lower lip, giving a small tug before her tongue swept out to soothe the ache, and really, what choice did he have but to part them for her? So that's exactly what he did, sighing her name on his breath as she took advantage of his open mouth, deepening the kiss like she'd spent the last two hours thinking about it too.

Jake squeezed her shoulder, just for something to hang onto, and maybe pull her closer. Not like that was really necessary, sharing a sleeping bag and all. They were already pretty damn close. As close as close could be.

Still, he wanted her closer.

Jake wiggled his arm out from under him, only slightly awkwardly, but it was all worth it to be able to cradle her cheek in his hand, his other arm wrapped around her and holding her for one hell of a first kiss.

They only broke apart because of the shudder that escaped him, the one that Amy lightly dragging her fingernails down his scalp forced from his lips.

They were both panting, exhilaration humming through their veins as they stared at each other.

"Yeah," Jake licked his lips, eyes darting down to her own. He swallowed before he looked back up at her, and the heat in her gaze made his throat go dry. "Yeah," he confirmed, a little hoarse. "We're doing this."

Amy smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Please note that the rating has been bumped to an M for this final chapter**

* * *

"Fuck, I was worried this would happen." Jake's following groan was muffled by her neck, but it was still enough to send sparks shooting down her spine.

Amy brushed her lips at his temple, kissing the fringe of his hair, panting all the while. The this, she was guessing, referred to the half hard cock he was rubbing on her thigh right now- still confined in his pajama pants, but a delicious feeling none the less. She was so wet already, grinding up against him like this.

There wasn't much room to maneuver, but she could make it work. Amy hooked her leg around the back of his knee, cinching him closer to rub against him with more- precision, a clear intent.

Jake almost choked at the sudden pressure, the slight change of position, everything felt so good. The force of her hips was more direct now, and fuck, did Amy use that to her advantage.

It wasn't just her hips though- her whole body was moving, writhing against his. Jake hadn't expected their kiss to turn into this- all wrapped around each other, him sucking on Amy's neck amidst this vigorous dry humping, but he wasn't complaining.

Amy shifted again, eliciting another muffled sound from him, something pleased. She repeated the motion almost experimentally, grinning when his response was even louder this time, his fingers tensing as he held onto her. Another rock against him and Jake bit her throat, to quiet the noises he couldn't help but make, it seemed. Amy gasped at the feeling of his teeth on her skin, her hips jerking forward sharp and quick.

Jake grabbed her ass, hitching her up to straddle his thigh, licking the grooves left behind by his teeth. Amy's breath hitched, and she tilted her head to open herself up for more of his affections. He seemed to get the message, lightly nipping at her skin, igniting an ache that she really needed satisfied now.

Amy licked her lips. "Don't you mean you're- _ah, _glad this happened?" She tried to go for a teasy confident tone, but it was kinda ruined by Jake completely rolling onto his back and bringing her with him.

It took a little awkward shifting for her to get where she wanted to be again, rubbing against his hard length, but it's not like they had a lot of room to work with, being zipped up in the same sleeping bag. Though the change in their relative positions allowed her more leverage, and she was able to move against him with more pressure, which was good news for them both. She was pretty much laying on top of him now, riding his upper thigh, her knee deliciously slotted between his legs, and oh yeah, this was much better.

Amy dipped her head down, mouthing over the shell of his ear, her hot breath ghosting over his skin. She could really get used to this, she thought. The reassuring warmth of his hand splayed over her lower back, the feel of his body beneath hers, how his free hand traveled down her body before settling on her skin, gripping her hip like it belonged there.

"I'm, _ah,_" Jake hissed, the hand on his hip clenching as she took her time with his neck, biting and sucking at his skin as she pleased. Just doing whatever felt right. Her tongue flicking out to taste him, peppering his throat with sloppy, open mouth kisses, giving him little nips and ones much harsher. He was so... reactive. She delighted in all his little cues of pleasure, and honestly just enjoyed mauling his throat for her own sake. She made sure not to leave a bruise, but if his muted whines and gasps were any indicator, Jake _really _liked it when she sucked sensitive pink marks into his flesh that she immediately followed up with a bite.

He was fully hard now, and she could feel his cock twitching at every scrape of her teeth down his neck.

"I'm- seeing the bright side of things," Jake finished with a weak groan.

Didn't really have to worry about inopportune boners or morning wood when sharing a sleeping bag with her _now. _There were a lot of this he didn't have to worry about now. Like how Amy would react if he kissed her (she didn't, she kissed him, and it was amazing). That among other things. Because this was finally happening. It really was.

"Next time, we're doing this naked," Jake said decisively. "In a bed."

Don't get him wrong- this was great. This was awesome. But Amy still had her shirt on, and he couldn't cup her breasts, tease her nipples with his tongue, explore her skin with his mouth and his hands like he really wanted to. Couldn't taste her either, feel her squirming as he buried his head between her thighs, take his time finding out exactly what made her arch her back, find out all the ways he could make her beg, make her come with his mouth, work her up again and again.

There was barely enough room in this sleeping bag to fit them both, and no way were they unzipping it even a little bit and letting all that cold air in. Frigid conditions like these dictated holding each other close, snuggling into this sleeping bag, and doing their best not to let an ounce of heat escape.

Did heat come in ounces? Jake wasn't sure- he'd have to ask her, but afterwards. No way was he ruining the roll they were on by asking a non sequitur like does heat escape a sleeping bag by ounces or what.

Amy's hair had kinda curtained around his face, almost tickling but not quite, sweeping along his skin in a way that made him want to shiver that had nothing to do with the cold. As he looked up at her, Jake was struck by how beautiful she was. For not the first, and certainly not the last time. She was breathtaking.

Amy paused the rhythm of her hips for a moment, a smile ghosting at her lips. "Next time?" She asked. The question was light, inviting, as was her smile.

And Jake just balked at that. Completely froze as a dread seeped into him. He didn't think she'd- he just expected- didn't even consider this might just be a one time thing for her. He thought this was, you know, them. Starting a them.

Amy's expression softened at the panicked look on his face.

"Hey, I'm just asking a question," she assured him, all gentle and warm. Her fingers braved the frigid air to cup his cheek, and she leaned down to give him the softest, sweetest kiss of the night.

Everything melted away at the gentle plying of her lips, and he just gave into it. Into the feeling of her, this kiss that had none of the frantic energy of earlier, but was only soothing. Something slow and full of meaning.

Amy pulled back, still smiling, brushing the hair at his forehead. "Next time?" She prompted again, encouraging.

Jake breathed in, staring up into her eyes. He nodded. His voice was hoarse, almost shaky as he spoke. "Next time."

"Okay," Amy agreed easily- just like that. No trouble, no hesitation, nothing. She still had that soft look on her face that made his heart swell, but she looked happy too.

And he couldn't wait any longer. For her to return to him. Ever so carefully Jake guided her head back down, reuniting them in another kiss. Her hand was still on his cheek, and he hoped it would never leave.

"Next time," she murmured against his lips, a promise that warmed him to the core.

Jake threaded his fingers through her hair, and she started moving against him in earnest again, searching for and finding the friction they both craved.

Yeah, next time they would be naked, in a bed, and very, very warm.

But for now- this was good too.


End file.
